


aotu

by bilingual



Category: TAXI - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilingual/pseuds/bilingual





	1. Chapter 1

阳光与垃圾的角落

1.  
雷狮和安迷修是中学同学。  
彼时安迷修还是个有家，有师父，外表光鲜的优等生，把学校的校服穿的严丝合缝，整洁挺括，作为学校的风纪干部，每天以“正义”之名对着大家唠叨校规和他的“骑士道”，顺便给大家扣分，特别招人烦。这个学校是市里一等一的好学校，学生们大多非富即贵。比如雷狮，三分之一个学校都是他家建的。校规算什么，校规他说了算。安迷修居然真把校规当个东西看了，典型的读书读傻了。  
雷狮刚上高一就被安迷修截了，理由是早读迟到着装不合要求这个那个的，之后又唠叨了一堆我们读书是为了要成为更优秀的人更好地回报父母的养育之恩更好地报效国家不拉不拉。同学这是上学第一天你这样松懈是不对的，同学你的名字是什么下次再这样我要给你扣分了不拉不拉。雷狮被他这一通劈头盖脸的演讲震惊了，心里琢磨是不是他老子或者他老哥得罪了哪个人物，这人要故意膈应下他给他提个醒。他寻思这学校里的人都不简单，是不能有真傻子存在的。  
他事后去调查了一番安迷修的祖宗十八代，结果发现安迷修真的是个傻子。  
雷狮他们高中每年都有专门的招优名额，安迷修是纯靠成绩考进来的培优生，领奖学金的那种。家里毫无背景，住在市东区的破筒子楼里，父母双亡只有个爷爷，爷爷还有点精神病，安迷修不能叫他爷爷，只能叫师父。这位老师父整天给广场舞大妈们宣扬一种叫骑士道的东西，神神叨叨的，布道技能是广场舞大妈们都忽悠不了的水平。可就这么个广场舞大妈都不信的东西，把安迷修唬得一愣一愣的，可见一家子精神都不正常。  
调查清楚安迷修什么人也不是之后雷狮反而对安迷修有了点兴趣，没背景又敢这么NB的人现在是珍惜品，要重点关照，于是有事没事就去逗逗他。安迷修是个正经又执着的人，他的正经和执着在这个学校里基本上是个笑话。他们都是龙门这头的人，不需要指望着高考跃龙门，所以努力不努力有什么关系，他们有的是资本。安迷修倒是不这么觉得，安迷修觉得每个人都要培养自己的技能成为一个有用的人才实现自己的人生价值什么的，虚度光阴是对自己生命的浪费。  
“说完了？”雷狮听完他的长篇大论后很有耐心地问。  
“说完了。”安迷修说。  
于是雷狮一拳朝安迷修打过去，对着脸。  
安迷修没反应过来闪得晚了一点，鼻血一下子流下来。他捂着鼻子有点生气地看着雷狮：“学校禁止打架斗殴。”  
“你可以去办公室告诉老师，”雷狮又一拳打过去，“然后扣我分。”  
安迷修这次没原地等着挨打，飞身闪开了。  
雷狮心里哦了一声，想没看出这个书呆子身手还挺敏捷。  
本来只是看他不太顺眼想揍他，现在变成了真想跟安迷修切磋切磋。  
于是一拳一拳下去打得认真起来。  
安迷修就一直闪，也不回应。  
雷狮没劲，收手了，“光挨打不还手，你是男人吗？”  
“学校不准打架斗殴。”安迷修严肃地说。  
“得，”雷狮想就知道你是这句，“我不怕打架斗殴，那就我打你吧。”  
于是手底下放开了真打起来。  
安迷修先被他揍了一拳，又处于守势，本来就被动，所以纵使他身手不错，雷狮放开了之后也渐渐支持不住，最后被雷狮一拳揍倒在地。  
“傻子，”雷狮居高临下地看着安迷修，“你去找老师看看他们会不会帮你，你的骑士道会不会帮你。”  
说完这句话雷狮扬长而去，留下安迷修狼狈地躺在地上。  
雷狮希望安迷修真的闹到学校，自己绝对有手段弄到学校要求安迷修当众给雷狮道歉。  
去你妈的骑士道，雷狮在心里骂道，本大爷要给你看看真正的规则是什么样的。  
结果安迷修什么都没有做。  
据卡米尔说那天雷狮走了安迷修就从地上爬起来了，整理了一下衣服对大家说，“雷狮这样是不对的。”  
然后一切如常。  
上课认真听讲，课后认真写作业，帮助同学，啰里啰嗦，下了晚自习后去打工，帮助同事，啰里啰嗦，最后回家。  
“他跟他师父说他被狗绊了一跤摔破了鼻子。”帕洛斯汇报说。  
“他师父心怀大爱我佛慈悲地说小狗被你碰到了也会疼，你要关爱小动物。”佩利接着说。  
“安迷修怎么回答的？”雷狮想自己居然好奇。  
“安迷修说对不起师父我撒谎了，我是被一个叫雷狮的打成这样的，把雷狮说成狗实在太对不起可爱的狗狗了。”  
帕洛斯没憋住笑，卡米尔看了雷狮一眼，也抿嘴笑了一下。  
“他师父继续心怀大爱我佛慈悲地点头说安迷修你这样就对了，做人要诚实。”佩利说。  
操，雷狮默默地爆了粗口，一家子精神病。

这个年龄的男生都冲动好斗，有时候打架打痛快了反而能一架泯恩仇，最烦的是安迷修这种，明摆着有和你打一架的实力，但就是不肯打的。好像自己多高贵一样。  
雷狮心里窝了一股子火。  
有火就要发泄。  
谁勾起来的火就冲谁发泄。  
雷狮于是又带队围住了安迷修。  
“雷狮，我是不会和你打架的。”安迷修衣衫整洁，严丝合缝，正气凛然地站在那里说，“因为如果和你打了，我就变成了和你一样的人。”  
雷狮当即就火了。  
这句话是个什么意思雷狮不需要搞明白。  
这句话背后的轻蔑和不屑却是显而易见的。  
什么叫“变成和我一样的人”？  
雷狮握紧了拳头，又一点点松开。  
他想他不能被激怒，不能在这个书呆子面前失去理智。  
他有得是筹码，而安迷修一无所有。  
“变成我这样的人？”雷狮老神在在地说，“你想多了。如果你现在不肯跟我打架，你那个师父明天就缺一条腿。我这样的人做得到，你下辈子也做不到。”  
卡米尔在后头喊了声“大哥”。  
雷狮反应过来自己是气急了，但这话说出去也没什么可后悔。  
弱肉强食，他不过把真相说给安迷修听。  
学校里看不惯安迷修的人多了，雷狮不找他麻烦把他圈起来，就有其他人来找，雷狮已经对他很客气了，安迷修以为呢？  
“你也不过是仗着家里有钱有势，雷狮，”安迷修气得声音发抖，“你以为自己很了不起？”  
“我不过仗着家里有钱有势？”雷狮怒极地哼了一声，“是啊，仗着家里有钱有势，安迷修，你还能怎么想我？”  
“我们老大自己有钱有势。”帕洛斯笑眯眯地看着安迷修说。  
帕洛斯看出雷狮今天动了真怒。雷狮动了怒气，安迷修当然要倒霉的。  
“反正话我已经说完了，打一架或者一条腿。”雷狮盯住安迷修，“所以打吗，安迷修？”

 

2.  
沉默了很久，安迷修终于给了答复。  
“打。”他说得很坚定，“但我有条件。”  
“今天晚上12:00，东区后巷18号，只能你一个人来，”安迷修扫过雷狮身后的卡米尔、帕洛斯和佩利，重新看向雷狮时眼睛里像拔出了一把刀，“要么你死，要么我活，你敢吗？”  
安迷修周身散发出一股狠气。  
是一个从没见过的安迷修。  
不管表面上多么温和，只要有人去把剑鞘撕了，一把剑仍然是一把剑。  
雷狮满意了。  
“好啊，”雷狮说，“不 见 不 散。”  
卡米尔看了看陡然兴奋起来的大哥和对面好像变成另一个人的安迷修，没有说什么。

东区后巷18号是贫民区相对较好的一块地方，18音译要发，国人迷信，地价靠这个数字编号冠绝整片贫民区。  
去见鬼吧安迷修，雷狮一边把黑地上横倒的玻璃瓶踢到道路旁边的下水沟里一边往前走，别说人生而不平等，连地皮都因为个编号生而不平等，睁大你的两个眼睛看看这个世界是什么样的，再和你的骑士道一起去死。

在见到安迷修之前，雷狮在这条垃圾堆一样的臭巷子里一共踢碎了14个玻璃瓶。  
14，我怕不是要死，雷狮讥讽地哼了一声。  
然后雷狮就在暗黄的电灯泡下看到了安迷修。  
安迷修正一边吃东西一边分吃的给流浪狗，安迷修不招人喜欢，也不招狗喜欢，狗龇牙咧嘴地朝他吼，安迷修这人读不懂空气，看不出这狗讨厌他只是还惦记他手里的吃食。看着安迷修笑眯眯的样子，雷狮突然想起来安迷修骂过他是狗。  
“喂。”雷狮喊了一嗓子。  
安迷修低头看了看手表站起来，“打架倒是很准时嘛。”  
“打你当然要准时。”雷狮说。  
“再见啦狗先生。”安迷修说。  
狗头也没抬，继续吃安迷修扔给它的东西。  
“不知道这只狗明天晚上还能不能活着，”安迷修很自然地和雷狮聊起天来，“这里的人缺东西吃，流浪狗有病能吃死人，但人饿极了顾不了那么多。”  
“活活饿死和饱腹毒死明显是后者更快乐一点，大家都懂得选。”雷狮说，“你没立场替人伤怀。”  
安迷修转过头看了雷狮一眼。  
“大家都懂得选，”安迷修说，“可为什么不能有活路选？”  
“够了，”雷狮实在不想和他啰嗦，“懒得跟白痴讨论这种问题。我们快点进入今晚的正题。”  
“哦，对了。”安迷修摆出一副刚想起来的样子，“今天晚上咱们俩你死我活。”  
“所以你打算怎么和我你死我活。”雷狮问。  
安迷修没说话，拽着雷狮的胳膊把雷狮带到了电子游戏厅。  
18号的电子游戏厅。  
一股劣质烟酒、刺鼻香水和汗水腐烂的气息。  
电子游戏的光闪得雷狮很烦躁。  
雷狮想是不是自己早料到安迷修会耍赖，所以才居然没生气。  
“看你学校那个乖仔的样子，没想到你还会到这种夜店打游戏。”雷狮讽刺地说，“逛夜店打游戏就不违反校规了？”  
安迷修没回应，顾自走到游戏台前把硬币投了，伸手把另一个控制台推给雷狮。  
“我不止会逛夜店打游戏，”安迷修冲他笑了一下，迅速转头看向控制台，“我还会杀人哦。”  
“杀人？你口气……”  
操你妈的安迷修！雷狮刚刚回话的功夫游戏已经开始了，安迷修抢了先手，手持双剑已经把他控制的用锤角色一剑刺倒在地。  
搏斗游戏抢先手很重要，雷狮被揍倒后又被安迷修按着一顿狂劈，血条肉眼可见的去了一半，纵然雷狮后边神操作挽回了一点局面，还是没能改变被安迷修捅死的命运。  
“你死了。”安迷修在他耳边宣布结果。  
“我赢了。”安迷修又强调了一遍。  
雷狮想这人真是天生懂得怎么讨人厌。  
“行吧，你赢了。”雷狮大度地说，“下一次我们再看。”  
“好啊。”安迷修答应得这么痛快略出雷狮意料之外。  
“那么一言为定。”雷狮说。  
“一言为定。”  
雷狮挥挥手离开了。  
18号是安迷修的地盘，这片晃人眼睛的霓虹灯后面的一双双眼睛雷狮还察觉得到。  
“切。”雷狮哼了一声。

雷狮走到东区和西区交界时看到了卡米尔。  
“没什么事，给我亮了点牌。”雷狮说。  
“我知道。”卡米尔回答道，跟着他走向西区里属于他的地方。

 

3.  
雷狮还没来得及再跟安迷修约战，安迷修就退学了。  
雷狮本来觉得平凡的生活容易又乏味，后来才发现维持平凡的生活对有些人来讲就已经很难。  
安迷修的师父被一刀捅死在家，普通的水果刀，一刀入腹。他师父面朝下磕在门框上，死前在地上挣扎了一番，肠子流了一段出来，场面极惨。  
雷狮亲自去打听事情是怎么发生的。  
得到的说法是凶手是安迷修的师兄，很多年前出去闯荡，这次回来要钱。安迷修师父不给，吵得凶了，动了刀子。动完刀子把家翻了个底朝天，拿走了三十七块四毛钱。  
三十七块四毛钱，雷狮想，就这么点钱，买两包烟就没了，至于嘛。  
三十七块四毛钱，雷狮想，一个满学校老师都盼着金榜题名给学校撑门面的家伙，就这么收拾收拾回家了，至于嘛。  
人总共活一辈子，死人就是一把灰，活人脚下哪里是阳关道，哪里是独木桥，安迷修一个大名鼎鼎的优等生，不该不懂得选。  
可就真不懂得选。  
雷狮路过安迷修的班级时看到那个空荡荡的座位，突然有点气。  
这人还欠自己一场胜负，不对，很多场胜负，居然一声不吭地走了。


	2. 上帝之城

0.  
“你猜，在这片海上，死人值多少钱？”雷狮倚在栏杆上，看着安迷修好整以暇地问。  
“不值钱。”安迷修的剑劈开了甲板上最后一个人的脑袋，血溅在安迷修苍白的脸上，绿莹莹的眼睛里透着薄锐的冷气。  
“既然不值钱，你为什么要杀他们呢？”雷狮摇晃着手中的酒杯问，好像完全忘记了是他要求他杀的。  
“既然不值钱，杀了他们又何妨呢？”安迷修说。  
最后的尸体在安迷修面前倒了下去。

安迷修收了剑，鲜红的血液自冰蓝色的剑身滴下，递到甲板上的重叠的尸骨堆里。  
安迷修从口袋中取出白色的手帕，将剑上的血一点点擦干净。  
安迷修擦剑时船上很静，只有辽远的海风声、海浪声和海鸥的鸣叫声。  
杀人时溅在安迷修脸上的血，沿着脸部和颈部的线条犹在安静流淌，白色的衬衣上一片狼藉的红。  
雷狮看了一会儿，然后走近安迷修。  
“你站在死人堆里真好看。”  
雷狮凑在安迷修耳边说。

关于正义的骑士为什么会加入雷狮海盗团这件事，人们说法不一。  
有人说安迷修一直心心念念的便是杀死自己的师兄为自己的师父报仇，可他师兄的体质独特，只有借助雷狮的雷神之锤才能彻底杀掉他，为了报仇，也为了阻止他师兄继续为恶，安迷修不得不暂时向雷狮妥协——这是正义必须付出的代价。  
也有人说安迷修一直挂在嘴边的师父其实是雷狮的父亲，他根本没有死，他悄悄地躲在暗处，等待着在恰当的时机走到安迷修面前，告诉安迷修在这个残酷的世界上正义始终都不过是一个谎言。然后利用这个崩溃后重生的，更可怕的安迷修帮助他的儿子争夺他想给他儿子的东西。  
最夸张的说法是骑士爱上了海盗，这份爱是如此深沉，以至于让骑士不惜毁掉自己的灵魂。  
但无论这些想法多么合理或是多么离奇，都始终是猜测罢了，唯一确定的真相是，在安迷修加入海盗团之前，雷狮给了安迷修一船人，其中不乏雷王星高价聘请的好手，然后向双方下达了杀人人杀的指令。  
安迷修，或者安迷修之外的人，两方只有一方能乘船活着回去。  
最后回来的是安迷修。  
船上不全是罪有应得的恶徒。  
安迷修为了活下来，尽数杀掉了他们。  
“这真是不像他。”见过那个骑士的人们这样说着。

安迷修为什么要追随自己？  
这个问题不止其他人不知道答案，雷狮自己也不知道。  
但是他没有问。因为他知道问了也不会有答案。或许会得到一个看似合理的答案，但那一定不是真正的答案。  
既然得不到真正的答案，就不必白费口舌询问了——雷狮不喜欢浪费力气去做明知徒劳无功的事。  
雷狮看着甲板另一头的安迷修，一只洁白的海鸥落在他的肩膀上，正在啄他手心里的食物。安迷修淡色的头发随着海风飘着，发梢在眼下打下浅浅的阴影，他身后是一望无际的蔚蓝海洋。  
这样的安迷修看上去人畜无害。  
但那天甲板上的情形雷狮依然记得非常清楚。  
无尽的血，无尽的尸体，和无波无澜的绿色眼眸。  
“你到底想干什么？”雷狮盯着安迷修，嘴角勾出一个欢欣鼓舞的笑意，“我等着你。”

1.  
雷狮海盗团名义上是一个团体，但四个人并不总是一起行动。  
实际上雷狮很喜欢独自乘着自己的船去往大海深处，在那里，海天浑然一色，无限广远又触手可及，一人一船鼓起风帆漂流在苍茫的浪涛里面对惊雷和风雨，没有前路，也没有退路。而无穷的神奇和瑰丽，就隐藏在暴风雨的深处，等着有人能穿过层层迷雾，活着去见他。  
那是种非常美妙的感觉。  
精明的商人们说，越大的利益，意味着越大的风险。  
而对雷狮来说，越危险，也就越神秘。  
每一次独自出海，他体内的血液都在鼓噪和沸腾，雷狮知道，从离家的那一天他就明明白白地知道，他是为未知和危险活着的，所以他很清楚他该去哪里，大海就是他的命运和归宿。  
但雷狮当然不是一个赌徒。  
就像哪怕最贪财的财迷也不会拿命换钱，雷狮也不喜欢赔上性命去冒险。  
他享受的是，将别人无法战胜的恐怖危险，一点点拿捏在手中，然后战胜它们的感觉。  
他才不是会死在半路上的那种一腔热血的冒险家，他是精明缜密的危险玩家，所以他才能一直是在危险重重的海洋里，唯一活着回来的那个。  
这次出海，按照雷狮的惯例，本该是他一个人去的，但是他没有。  
他带了安迷修。  
接纳安迷修是他一个人的决定，是他自己选择的危险，雷狮眯了眯眼睛，他很清楚安迷修也是冲着他来的，冲着他一个人来的。  
所以这是他和安迷修两个人的事情，其他人不必牵扯进来。

“你是雷狮海盗团第二团队的成员，”雷狮说，“你的领带是黑色的，没有资格加入第一团队。”雷狮看了一眼安迷修的领带，随便找了个理由打发他。  
“哦，”安迷修一边升帆一边问，“所以第二团队只有我们两个人是吗？”  
“船上好像没有第三个人了。”雷狮操控着船舵说。  
“所以全部的事情都要我来干是吗？”安迷修一边搬物资箱子一边说。  
“不是全部，”雷狮说，“是除了掌舵以外的全部。”  
“好吧，”安迷修一边起锚一边说，“看来我很受器重。”  
“不要辜负船长大人的信任。”雷狮说。  
“那是自然，”安迷修撩了撩自己的刘海，摆出一个貌似很靠谱的pose，“我可是勤奋可靠的骑士啊。”  
“骑士？”雷狮知道自己用什么样的语气最伤人。  
“习惯了这样自称，一时没改过来。”安迷修似乎完全没受影响，他重新撩了撩刘海，“我可是勤奋可靠的海盗啊。”  
“希望你杀烧掳掠时一样靠谱，”雷狮不怀好意地说，“早日在这片海上远播恶名。”  
“呃……”安迷修顿了顿，“我师父说，做好事不能留名。”  
“同理，我觉得做坏事也不必非让别人知道。”安迷修一本正经地说，“毕竟我们不是为了博取名声才做坏事。”  
“雷狮，其实我一直觉得你做事太张扬了。”安迷修说。  
“……”雷狮横起了眉毛，“谁允许你叫我的名字的？”  
雷狮调转了航向，向着客船最密集的航道驶去。  
“叫我船长。”雷狮说。

2.  
对于一个恶徒而言，没有什么比践踏一个骑士的正义更开心的事了，尤其是那个骑士他一直非常讨厌。  
那天的甲板上，他称赞安迷修站在死人堆里的样子非常好看。  
这是真心话，雷狮舔了舔嘴角，冷冰冰、血淋淋的安迷修太好看了，所以他还想再看一次。  
他的船驶向了最繁忙的航道，这里有一船一船的普通人。  
雷狮和佩利那种生来嗜血的狂犬不同，他对屠杀普通人向来没什么兴趣，毕竟狮子不会专程去踩死一窝蚂蚁。但他从来不介意看别人杀，尤其是看安迷修杀。  
“我们努力变强，并不是为了欺负比我们弱小的人。”  
如果是以前的安迷修，他会这样回答。  
那么现在呢？  
雷狮很好奇。  
雷狮好奇的同时发现了一个有点意思的事，他似乎很了解以前的安迷修。  
他们并没有很熟，也不曾真正相互针对过，但他似乎很了解他，对他在什么情形下会说什么话了若指掌。  
有点意思。  
雷狮看了一眼站在船尾的安迷修，没说什么。

“这位美丽的小姐，我能否拥有请你喝一杯的荣幸？”一进入人群，安迷修就直奔女乘客而去，他不知道从哪里找来一枝玫瑰花咬在嘴里，一只手撑在吧台上做出了一个需要加上“blingbling”特效处理的pose。  
真的很雷人，换了一身西装坐在旁边的雷狮想，从骑士变成了海盗，也改不掉一定要追着女人无事献殷勤的毛病。  
“好啊。”那个深红色头发，身材热辣的美女掩嘴露出一个妩媚的笑，答应了。  
然后雷狮从安迷修脸上看到了超大份额的惊讶表情，安迷修太惊讶了以至于整个人僵硬状持续了至少三秒，然后才反应过来向酒保点酒。  
看这个状况，他以前邀请女孩子从来没有成功过。雷狮心怀嘲讽地想。  
雷狮也给自己点了一杯酒，等着看安迷修杀人。  
这是安迷修自己想出来的杀人计划，悄悄潜入船中，神不知鬼不觉地一个个干掉船上的人，慢慢营造出一种恐怖的气氛。  
“玩弄人心比残暴的屠戮要优雅得多啊。”安迷修振振有词。  
雷狮答应了，他不介意看看安迷修的玩法。  
他对现在的安迷修抱有无限的好奇心。  
“不要让我等得不耐烦。”雷狮补充了一个条件。  
但现在看来，安迷修显然并没有把他的条件当做一回事。  
雷狮一口一口抿着杯子里的酒，眼角的余光里安迷修已经在红发美女面前笑成了一个傻子，酒保不停地给安迷修递酒，而安迷修看都不看地一杯杯灌下肚。他和那个女人面前的吧台上已经摆了一长排的空酒杯，看红发美女杯子里的酒半点没少的样子，就知道那一长排空杯都是安迷修喝出来的。  
安迷修喝酒喝了足足一个小时，已经烂醉如泥，走路都走不稳了，只能被红发美女架着才能走路，而看他们离去的那个方向……  
雷狮站起来松了松衬衣的领口，觉得自己身上有些燥热，他讨厌这些规规矩矩让人不自在的衣服。

这是一张深红色的大床。  
躺进去很舒服，整个人陷在绵软的被褥里，让人骨头都酥了。  
安迷修从来没躺过这么舒服的床。  
更何况他身边还有一个香气四溢的美丽女人。  
更何况他已经喝了很多酒。  
在这种情形下通常会发生一些会让人很舒服的事。  
所以安迷修微醺地半眯着眼，看着正在解他领带的红发女人。  
“你知道吗？”安迷修对红发女人说，“你是第一个肯喝我酒的女人。”  
“真的吗？那我很高兴。”红发女人露出羞涩又兴奋的神情。  
“真的。所以我太开心了，忍不住多喝了几杯。”  
“你是有点醉了。”红发女人说。  
“对，我已经醉了。”安迷修说。  
“那就不要再说话了。”红发女人脸上一片红霞，“做就好。”  
“我也希望，”安迷修突然露出了悲伤的神色，“可是我不行。”  
“在这里说你不……”红发女人本想开句玩笑，但看着安迷修的表情，她的笑容戛然而止，僵在脸上。  
“很抱歉，”安迷修醉意朦胧的眼睛突然变得冷酷，“我会记住你的。”  
安迷修冷蓝色的剑穿透了女人的心脏，剑尖有血滴下来。  
她是个美丽的女人，但美丽女人临死前的表情并不美丽，甚至有些恐怖。  
她的身体无力地垂落在安迷修的身体上，心脏里涌出的血浇湿了安迷修白色的衬衣。  
“我醉了，”安迷修的眼睛重新变得朦胧，“今天就到这里吧。”  
阴影里走出来一个穿着黑色西装的蓝发青年，他深紫色的眼睛在昏暗的房间里闪烁着幽紫色的光。  
他走近安迷修，把那个女人的身体从安迷修的长剑上拔出来甩在一边，然后抓着安迷修的领带把他提了起来。  
安迷修已经醉得失去了所有力气，他丝毫没有反抗，无力地仰着头。  
“我说安迷修，”雷狮笑着抬起手，点了点安迷修嘴角沾着的口红，“你很会玩嘛。”

 

3.  
安迷修没有反应，好像真的醉到失去了知觉。  
雷狮不介意。  
“我来这间房子的时候，发现隔壁是对三口之家，他们的孩子好像才几个月大。”  
“父母丢了孩子，”雷狮思考着说，“他们的表现会不会很有趣？”  
“如果你不肯玩游戏，”雷狮说，“我自己玩玩也不要紧的。”  
安迷修还是一副死人的样子。  
雷狮继续说下去，“我是个粗鲁的海盗，玩起游戏来可能不像你那么优雅，所以落在我手里的人死得应该不会像这个女人一样干脆。”  
安迷修依然没反应。  
“你这样很败我兴致啊，安迷修。”雷狮失望地说，“你不陪我玩，我只能去把船上的人杀干净找点乐子了。”  
安迷修不动。  
雷狮不耐烦地放开了他。  
雷狮转过身，似乎真要去大开杀戒了。  
可他一转身手腕便被握住了。  
“我陪你玩。”安迷修的声音从雷狮身后响起，听上去很清醒。  
雷狮嘴角重新勾起来。  
他很了解以前的安迷修，以前的安迷修是个浑身弱点的人，连刚好经过的路人甲都能成为安迷修的弱点。  
而有弱点的人都是很容易被掌控的。  
现在的安迷修和以前有了一些不同，但毕竟人的变化不能在朝夕之间完成，所以掌控现在的安迷修，也是很容易的。  
“不装死了？”雷狮语音微微上扬，折磨安迷修总是让他很快乐。  
“我只是醉了。”安迷修说。  
“你现在这个样子似乎连剑都握不住了，还能杀人吗？”雷狮说。  
“不能了。”  
“是酒的原因吗？”  
“……”安迷修闭上了眼，“不是。”  
雷狮对这个回答很满意。  
“今天不过只杀了一个人而已，就到极限了吗？”  
“好像是的。”  
“可你来找我时表现得很有决心的样子。”雷狮当然记得那天大杀特杀的安迷修。  
“是。”  
“可这份决心不可持续。”  
“……是。”安迷修回答。  
人决心要做一件事时，刚开始总会表现出极大的果敢和无畏，但一旦这件事的时间线变得漫长，决心便会一点点退去，人开始动摇，开始怀疑，开始被折磨。  
做普通的事情都是这样，更何况杀人。  
“你现在是不是很痛苦？”  
“是。”安迷修抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛。  
“后悔了吗？”  
“……”安迷修不讲话了。  
雷狮很愉快，他走得近了一点，方便感受空气中蔓延开的，安迷修的心情。  
“你现在的情绪很复杂啊，”雷狮说，“我帮你分析一下？”  
“你后悔了，但是你不能承认。”雷狮说，“如果你承认了，所有的人都白死了。几百条人命，你承受不起。”  
“不过你倒不必为这个痛苦，”雷狮说，“你不后悔，你仍然有牢不可破的决心，你继续跟在我身边执行你那可笑的计划，但到最后，所有人，你杀死的所有人，仍然都会白死的。”  
雷狮笑了，他凑近安迷修，“因为你的计划好傻，而我不会让它成功。”  
安迷修握住雷狮的手开始抖。  
实际上安迷修浑身都在抖。  
从安迷修在船上的大屠杀开始，他忍受了十八天，现在一切破开，他不必再隐藏，所有的情绪都释放出来。  
他本来就承受不起，每一条命都承受不起。  
不管是为了什么，他都承受不起。  
为了一个遥远的计划，杀死眼前活生生的人，他做不到。  
“你哭了？”雷狮问。  
雷狮的手指移动到安迷修脸颊，感受上面湿漉漉的泪痕。  
“我倒是没想到，有能看到你哭的一天。”雷狮说。  
人哭泣的时候都是最脆弱的时候。  
尤其是一个不哭的人居然哭了的时候。  
雷狮知道自己该把握机会。  
“既然这么痛苦，”雷狮放柔了声音，温热的手指帮安迷修擦去脸上的泪，“为什么还要到我身边来呢，安迷修？”  
安迷修闭上了眼睛，又有泪水留下来，滴在雷狮手指上，“可能……是因为我爱你吧。”

 

4.  
“可能……是因为我爱你吧。”  
雷狮首当其来的冲动是扼住安迷修的脖子掐死他。  
他有种被安迷修耍了的感觉，他当然知道关于安迷修追随他的那些猜测，而其中最可笑的就是这一条，骑士爱上了海盗，为了他不惜毁掉自己的灵魂，这在酒吧茶馆里被大家当做低级的玩笑。  
这种玩笑雷狮当然开得起，任何时候都开得起。  
但今天晚上不行。  
在今天晚上，在他以为自己已经折磨安迷修折磨到顶点，甚至把安迷修逼哭了的时候，在他以为安迷修已经没有余力胡说八道的时候，在他以为他多少会犹疑一会儿编出一个沾点边的理由的时候……  
安迷修居然丢给他了一个低级的玩笑。  
安迷修的崩溃都是假的，自己被他骗得一塌糊涂还在自鸣得意，仿佛天底下最大的傻瓜！  
雷狮感受得到自己心底鼓胀的怒意。  
雷狮不喜欢这种感觉。  
输给安迷修是这世界上雷狮最不喜欢的事情之一，或许连之一都没有。  
雷狮幽紫色的眼睛在黑暗里发着光。  
但他突然笑了起来。  
“你爱我？”雷狮问，“你真的爱我？”  
安迷修没有回答。  
“那你不必这么痛苦了，”雷狮扶住安迷修的下巴猛地一抬，逼安迷修看他那双灼亮的紫色眼睛，“你杀那么多人就是为了让我操你的话，我现在就可以满足你。”

 

说完，雷狮粗暴地扯开安迷修的衬衣扣子，一口咬住了安迷修的脖子，安迷修吃痛哼了出来，双手下意识去推雷狮。  
雷狮顺势扣住他的手腕扯开安迷修的衬衣，露出安迷修的大片肩膀和胸膛，单薄的肩膀在冰冷的空气里轻微地抖着。  
安迷修的皮肤很白。  
像女人一样白，雷狮心怀恶意地想，适合做一些女人做的事情。  
他啃咬着安迷修的锁骨，毫不温柔地撕掉了安迷修下身的衣服，几乎没有任何前戏地，强分开安迷修的双腿捅了进去。  
安迷修在他身体下面剧烈地抖了一下，然后被迫随着他的节奏律动，雷狮把他狠狠压进床底，快节奏地用力撞击他。  
这时候他才发觉安迷修可能真的没什么力气了。  
他推拒雷狮时几乎没给雷狮造成任何阻碍。  
或者和雷狮比起来，安迷修向来以他的剑术争胜，单纯拼力量他完全不是雷狮的对手，近距离的肉搏安迷修根本没有胜算。  
所以只能任雷狮摆布，接纳雷狮给予他的一切。  
雷狮很满意安迷修在自己身下不可抑制颤抖的样子，下半身被迫一下一下吞吐着雷狮膨胀的欲望，冰凉的皮肤渐渐跟着雷狮的热力烫起来，口中不能控制地泄出呻吟声。  
雷狮曾经说沾了血的安迷修很漂亮。  
现在他发现安迷修哭的时候也很漂亮，绿色的眼睛里盛满了清亮的水珠，紧紧咬住下唇，在极力压抑着自己。  
这些让雷狮很愉悦。  
“你为什么一副被人强奸的表情？”雷狮压住安迷修的双腿，更深地捅进去，“你这么爱我，不是应该自己张开腿求我操你吗？”  
安迷修后边随着他的动作骤然缩紧，雷狮也无法判断是安迷修的主动还是他身体无法控制的本能，安迷修双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
这让雷狮的动作更加方便。  
他在安迷修身体里横冲直撞地非常舒服，海盗掠夺的天性让他压抑不住更加深入的欲望，找个能完全抵挡住他的狂暴和热力的床伴不容易，而他发现安迷修刚好做得到，或者说安迷修的身体做得到。  
尽管安迷修一脸快被他操死了的表情，但雷狮感受得到安迷修的身体很欢迎他，他接纳他的地方正紧紧包裹住他，被他赐予他的热力和快感刺激得抖动不止。  
雷狮握住安迷修的腰使劲动了一下，尽数射在了安迷修身体里边。  
安迷修爱他嘛，雷狮想，那他的精液也该算作他给安迷修的恩赐。

察觉到终于停止了，安迷修长长舒了口气，一身薄红地躺在床上，双腿依然维持着张开的姿势，精液从腿根处往外流，修挺的双腿上一片乱七八糟。  
“你一点都不温柔，”安迷修虚弱地说，“比我差远了。”  
“你都不亲我。”安迷修空洞着双眼说。

 

5.  
安迷修总是能让雷狮很意外。  
不过也没什么，雷狮从善如流，扶着自己重新进入安迷修身体里。  
这次他把动作放慢了一些，没有一进去就开始冲撞，只是缓慢地挤开安迷修身体里的阻碍，一点点地探索里边的风景。  
安迷修又跟着他的节奏抖了起来。  
他把安迷修捞起来，一边顶他一边亲他。一只手扶着安迷修的后脑，把滚烫的唇舌抵进安迷修的口腔里，勉强算温柔地吸吮安迷修的舌头和唇瓣，安迷修出乎他意料的乖顺，朦胧着双眼随他摆布，随着他给他的刺激小幅地颤抖和呻吟。  
“被我操很舒服？”雷狮问。  
“你不相信自己的能力？”安迷修反问。  
“……”  
雷狮也就不再客气了。  
一晚上安迷修都很配合，配合到雷狮差点要相信安迷修大费周章跑到他身边来真是为了被他操的。撩拨安迷修的点实在很容易，他很轻松就能让安迷修全身颤抖着高潮。而且雷狮有那么一点自信，全世界只有他能让安迷修这么爽，同时他也承认，只有安迷修能给他这种愉快。  
如果安迷修不是安迷修，把他留下来当个性爱玩具每天玩一玩肯定很不错，雷狮从安迷修身上退出来，脑子里很随便地闪过了这个想法。  
安迷修被汗水和精液弄得湿漉漉的，整个人还在高潮的余韵里微微发颤，刘海散乱地粘在额头上，一双绿眸子雾气蒙蒙地看着雷狮发呆。  
雷狮于是俯下身亲了亲他的唇角，嗓音里带着点释放后的沙哑和迷醉，“你在想什么，嗯？”  
“我在想明天我要在床上躺一天，我站不起来了。”安迷修说。  
安迷修的嗓音明显低哑了几分，雷狮对此很满意。  
但安迷修讲话的内容让他不怎么满意。  
雷狮看得出安迷修刚才想的绝对不是这种无聊的东西。  
让安迷修说句实话好像不是很容易，雷狮心情有点不好。  
“站不起来的话，就爬。”雷狮说得很干脆。  
“……”安迷修叹了口气，“做海盗太辛苦了，我现在要求辞职。”  
“好啊，我准了。”雷狮很爽快地站起来穿衣服，“我回我的船了，你自便。”  
然后他的手又被后边的人轻轻拉住了，“我刚才骗你的，”安迷修半哑的嗓音说话声很低，“雷狮你真好骗，我一说你就信。”  
这句话有点微妙，雷狮心里微微一动。  
“我那么爱你，怎么会忍心离开你呢？”但安迷修下一句话轻佻的语气又迅速破坏了气氛。

 

6.  
安迷修不仅站得起来，还抱得动尸体。  
安迷修把红发女人的尸体沉进了海底，雷狮坐在船舷上看着他沉尸。  
安迷修最后合起掌念了一首送葬的诗。  
白色衣服的骑士看上去像教堂里圣洁的天使。  
雷狮最讨厌的那种天使。  
“你们骑士伪善得令人厌恶。”雷狮说。  
“是安迷修伪善得令你厌恶，”安迷修说，“跟骑士没有关系。”  
“你倒是很有自知之明。”雷狮说。  
安迷修没再说话。  
“明知道她不是一个好女人，你还是心存愧疚。”雷狮说。  
安迷修回过头，“你看得出来？”  
“她一直跟酒保使眼色给你灌酒，酒里还下了点让人脱力的药，”雷狮说，“你如果真的喝醉了，大概是看不到今天的太阳了。”  
安迷修神色复杂地看着雷狮。  
“我杰出的观察力让你自卑得要哭了吗？”雷狮问。  
“不是，”安迷修说，“我只是有点感动。”  
“什么？”雷狮顿了一下。  
“没什么。”安迷修说。  
“哈。”雷狮反应过来了，“我没有强制要求你滥杀无辜，所以你发现我没有你想象的那么坏？”  
“我确实不介意做坏事，”雷狮说，“但有时我也不介意做好事。我不是个爱计较善恶是非的人。”  
“我知道。”安迷修看着雷狮说。  
“你知道就好。”雷狮迎向安迷修的视线，露出他习惯性的笑容。

 

“雷狮海盗团什么时候换成员了？”天空中突然传来一个人声。  
一个雷狮很熟悉的人声。  
雷狮右手一挥，一道闪电劈了过去，天空中的人影被逼得后退了几步，手中的黑黄色棍子向身后海域猛地一击，冲力支撑着他再次稳定在空中。他身后的海面一瞬间波涛万顷，升起无数浪柱，雷狮的船也在浪涛中颠簸起来。  
“真是不客气的见面礼，”空中的人说，“我本来还想去船上坐坐的。”  
“雷狮的船你想来就来，我的面子放在哪里，嘉德罗斯？”  
“打架打到一半就偷偷溜掉的家伙，居然觉得在我面前依然有面子可言。”嘉德罗斯说话也并不客气。  
“我很忙，不想陪你浪费时间，”雷狮露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，“况且你有格瑞了还用得着我吗？不过据我所知，他好像也觉得你很烦啊。”  
“嗯？”嘉德罗斯语气不善地停顿了一下，一双凌厉的眼睛突然间锁住了安迷修。  
“你就是安迷修吗？”嘉德罗斯问。  
“呃……”安迷修看了看周围，“我好像确实叫做安迷修。”  
“原来是你。”嘉德罗斯飘在空中观察他。  
“的确是我。”安迷修说。  
被嘉德罗斯这么高高在上地盯着看真不舒服，安迷修想。  
嘉德罗斯旁若无人地看了他至少三分钟，直到被雷狮打断。  
“嘉德罗斯，你想在这飘着就尽管飘着，雷狮海盗团可是要走了。”雷狮一脸不耐烦。  
“等一下。”嘉德罗斯明显有点急了。  
“你，”嘉德罗斯伸出手指向安迷修，“跟我打一架。”  
“你真的很烦，嘉德罗斯。”雷狮一只手已经举起了他的锤子，这是海盗船要变成宇宙飞船飞走的预兆，“要打架去找格瑞吧，雷狮海盗团不奉陪。”  
这句话没有起任何作用，嘉德罗斯的大罗通天棍已经顺着雷狮的话化作一根巨柱朝安迷修砸了下来。  
在船毁人亡之前，黄黑色圆柱被一柄纤薄的剑抗住了。  
两个兵器相撞的气流震得海面波流四起。  
“嗯……”嘉德罗斯微微加了一点力，然后迟疑了。  
于是他在雷狮真的不耐烦挥锤子之前，收起了他的通天棍。  
“你的另一把剑呢？”嘉德罗斯低着头问。  
“丢了。”安迷修说。  
“丢了？”嘉德罗斯很吃惊。  
“对啊。”安迷修很痛心。  
“去找，”嘉德罗斯说得理所当然，“到时我们再战。”  
“记住，你欠我一次战斗。”  
嘉德罗斯说完跳上了他的飞船，离开了。  
没想到传说中可怕的嘉德罗斯这么好打发，安迷修想着，转过头，对上雷狮幽紫色的眼睛。  
安迷修心里一凛。  
“想不到啊安迷修，你和格瑞也有一点渊源。”雷狮笑着说，“你的秘密真不少。”


	3. 一个从未被感谢的骑士

一个从未被感谢的骑士

雷狮变成了一只小狮子。  
雷狮以小动物的形态遇到了安迷修。  
“可怜的流浪猫，这寒冷的冬天对你来讲太残酷了，让在下来温暖你吧！”安迷修蹲下来抱起了雷狮，“这是身为骑士应该做的呀。”  
“白痴，我是狮子。”雷狮亮出了雪白的尖牙。  
安迷修听不懂兽语，他把小狮子抱在胸口，在漫天飞雪的星球上一步步走着。  
安迷修的怀抱很温暖，雷狮趴在安迷修胳膊上想。  
既然眼下找不到恢复人形的办法，就先把这个多事的骑士当作载具吧。

凹凸世界散落着大大小小的星球。  
每一个星球都拥有各自的生存法则。  
比如在这颗触目皆是冰原的白色星星上，火是最珍贵的东西。  
为了抢夺火种，人们大打出手。  
正如眼前的人们。  
雷狮打了个呵欠，黑色人的斧头砍向灰色人，灰色人的尖刀刺向黑色人。  
两人的功夫不相上下，再让他们战一会儿，他们抢夺的火种就属于路过的第三人了，雷狮笑了一下，露出了雪白的牙齿，比如我。  
但是白痴骑士一定会多管闲事的，雷狮不耐烦地想。  
所以安迷修的双剑挡住黑色人的斧头，又格开灰色人的尖刀，雷狮藏到安迷修的衣襟下面发出了一声果然如此的低声呜咽。  
“火明明是可以分享之物，”安迷修收起双剑，“为什么一定要相互争夺呢？”  
“白痴骑士又要来宣扬他的歪理了，”黑色人自认倒霉地拎起了他的斧头，“我自己凭本事抢来的东西，为什么要和别人分享？当然是我一个人享受。”  
灰色人拍拍身上沾的雪，“哼”了一声走掉了。  
没有放着不管让你们变成两具尸体再把火种抢过来确实是白痴骑士的错，雷狮想。  
安迷修抚摸了一下雷狮的脑袋，“冷吗？我们去找点火吧。”  
“原来你没有火啊？！”雷狮崩溃地想，几乎想爬出安迷修的衣服追去抢劫刚才的灰色人。  
但小动物形态的雷狮无奈地发现自己做不到。  
“我不会要给这个傻瓜骑士陪葬吧。”雷狮很绝望，他往安迷修衣服里边爬了爬，贴近皮肤的地方更暖和。  
希望你死得慢一点，撑到我搞明白自己身上到底发生了什么，雷狮找到了舒适的栖身处后默默地想。

没有马的骑士在雪原里一步步走着。  
大风夹着大雪呼啸而过，白茫茫的荒原上只有灰暗厚重的风雪，看不到前路，走过的路也已被风雪掩埋。  
一个人走这样的路，不无聊吗？雷狮在骑士温暖的胸口和单调的风雪声里睡了过去。  
再次醒来时雷狮听到了一个苍老的声音。  
“这次没有火种吗？”老者说，“没有火种就没法款待您了，请您离开吧。”  
“您给我们火种并非为了换取任何东西，可我们却只愿意为火种付出东西呀。”苍老的声音继续说。  
“我明白了。”安迷修压低了声音说，“可是您不怕我诉诸武力抢夺吗？您是无法战胜我的。”  
“你怎么会呢？”苍老的声音里有一丝令人厌恶的笑意，“你是无私奉献的骑士啊。”  
“说的也是哎，”安迷修说，“无私奉献的骑士好像确实不能抢别人东西的。”  
“对啊。”老人说。  
“那再见了。”安迷修说。  
“下次请带着火种来吧，”老人对着安迷修风雪中的背影说，“您上次带来的只能撑到下个月了。”  
“啊，”安迷修没有回头，“我记住了。”  
“安迷修，你的愚蠢简直超出我的想象。”雷狮气愤地想，“等我恢复人形我一定要立马杀了你这个让人不爽的白痴。”  
“小猫咪啊，”安迷修突然对雷狮说起了话，“你是在这个星球上长大的吧，这里的人们什么时候能够被救赎呢？”  
我是狮子。雷狮哼了一声。  
单凭一个人的傻瓜行为怎么可能扭转一个星球几千年的生存法则呢？  
“如果我死在这里，一个月后当然没人会给老爷爷送火种了呀，”安迷修说，“这样简单的投资行为他们都不懂呢。”  
说完这句话安迷修撩了撩刘海，“智慧的骑士要教他们懂得这个道理呀，一个月之后吓唬一下老爷爷吧。”  
你先活到一个月之后再耍帅吧，雷狮贴了贴安迷修胸口的皮肤，汲取着傻瓜身上温暖的热量。


End file.
